Hiroko Hagakure
|height = |weight = 52 kg (115 lbs) |birth_date = |chest_size = 89 cm (35") |blood_type = A |likes = • Cigarettes • Alcohol |dislikes = • Her mother-in-law • Men with no balls |participated = Demon Hunting |demon name = Hironosaurus ヒロノザウルス |affiliation = The Resistance |status = Alive |fate = • Captured by Junko Enoshima as a captive for Yasuhiro Hagakure • Become a Hit List Target in Demon Hunting • Survived the Demon Hunting game |relatives = Yasuhiro Hagakure (Son) Unnamed mother-in-law |game debut = Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls |novel debut = Ultra Despair Hagakure |manga debut = Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls (manga) |game portrayal = Chihiro Ishiguro Jessica Straus |family = • Yasuhiro Hagakure (Son)}} Hiroko Hagakure (葉隠 浩子 Hagakure Hiroko), is a participant of Demon Hunting featured in Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls due to her being the closest person to her child Yasuhiro Hagakure. Because she is considered a "Demon" by the Warriors of Hope, she is given the name Hironosaurus (ヒロノザウルス). Appearance Hiroko is a fair-skinned woman with light pink hair that reaches her waist. She has brown eyes, much like Hiro, and a beauty mark beneath her lips. She wears a white bead necklace, a white tank top, and a blue stadium jacket with an unknown symbol on the right side. She also wears black ripped jeans held up by a salmon colored belt and sky blue sneakers. Hiroko is often depicted as having a cigarette in the corner of her mouth that she sometimes uses to puff smoke. Hiroko is older than she looks like and keeps her age a secret. Though she has a young looking appearance of a college student, she might be up in her late 30s' or early 40s'. Personality Hiroko is a street smart, relaxed and open-minded lady with a you do your thing, and I'll do mine- live and let live personality. Hiroko values human lives a lot. Cruelty and killing, especially senseless killing, makes her absolutely furious. She convinces men to act as her envoys and venture out to rescue survivors on her orders through her "woman's special charm". Hiroko also appears to be rather childish at times, referring to her close friends in playful banter. In the English version, she calls Komaru Naegi "Koko" and Toko Fukawa "Fufu". Hiroko is a former delinquent, and when she is angry, that former attitude comes out, with her using a speech pattern similar to her son's. Hiroko is very protective of her son and loves him more than anyone else in the world. She is very proud of him and seems to ignore the damage of his flaws, for the most part. History Prior to the Tragedy Hiroko was a delinquent when she was younger. Hiroko mentions that she once did something she shouldn't have and let it go on too long because she wanted to be with her husband no matter what. However, she was found out and they broke up. In the end, she was relieved, because she was finally free from her "sin". Hiroko is now divorced and a skilled nurse. She lives with her only child, Hiro, who she loves more than anyone in the world. At some point, she was captured by the Ultimate Despair and became a Captive for Monokuma's first motive in the Mutual Killing incident of Class 78. She was apparently enclosed in an apartment just like the other Captives. Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls At an unknown time, Hiroko was apparently freed, only to become one of the people targeted by the Warriors of Hope, who refer to her using the "Demon name" of Hironosaurus. Fortunately, they do not know where she is hiding. Chapter 2 - Legend of the Revolution Hiroko first appeared in Chapter 2 inside The Resistance's secret base. She is part of The Resistance and is one of the few members who actively works to make things better. Even though the Resistance members aren't allowed to leave the base, she convinces men to act as her envoys and venture out to rescue survivors on her orders through her "woman's special charm". While progressing through Towa City, Komaru and Toko would come across entries from the Warriors of Hope's "Hit List" - a list of adults whom they target specifically, labeling them as Demons. Upon bringing these collectible entries to Hiroko, she would fill them in about her knowledge of whichever person they show her and send people to help the Targets if their location is known. Chapter 5 - Absolute Despair Girl Hiroko appeared in the adults' meeting point in the city, having brought Shirokuma's still-functioning head to Komaru, suggesting to Komaru and Toko to invade Towa Hills while the Big Bang Monokuma continued causing chaos; she reasoned that the Big Bang Monokuma would keep the regular Monokumas busy enough such that Towa Hills would be vulnerable. Epilogue - The Changing World We Made During the end of the game, it's mentioned that many of the Targets were rescued thanks to Hiroko. Relationships :Family: Yasuhiro Hagakure Hiroko loves her son more than anyone else and is very protective of him. She mentions that she is very proud of him and calls him successful, sharp, handsome, tall and kind. She calls him perfect, but "teeny, eentsy bit clumsy with money", a thing which bugs her a little bit. She also admits that he's had big problems with school and women, but she finds his flaws rather cute in a way. Hiro, in turn, loves his mother just as much as she loves him, which leads to her becoming a Captive. She is mentioned by Yasuhiro in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony's bonus mode Ultimate Talent Development Plan, when Tenko Chabashira tells him to appreciate all the women in his life. :The Resistance Despite Hiroko being a part of the Resistance, she seems to hate how they do nothing, but hide. She holds this hatred down and states that there is nothing else they can do. Shirokuma Although they don't talk to each other that much, both of them are members of the Resistance and work together to save people from Towa City. In Chapter 5, Hiroko is seen carrying Shirokuma's head. Komaru Naegi Hiroko and Komaru appear to be friends to some extent, Hiroko calling Komaru "Koko" ("Komarucchi" in the Japanese version). Hiroko calls Komaru by her first name, meaning she is very playful with her. Toko Fukawa Hiroko and Toko appear to be friends to some extent, Hiroko calling Toko "Fufu" ("Fukawacchi" in the Japanese version). Unlike with Komaru, Hiroko uses her last name, showing some ounce of respect for Toko. :Enemies: Warriors of Hope Hiroko is a Target for the Warriors of Hope. They see her as a Demon target and will do anything to kill her. They describe her as using her status as a nurse to eat hospitalized patients. Quotes Trivia * "Hiroko" (浩子) can be translated as "abundant child" or "vigorous child", while her last name "Hagakure" (葉隠) translates as “concealed among the leaves/blades/spears” (based on which meaning of 葉 ha is chosen). * Hiroko has the habit of nicknaming people she is on friendly terms with, typically by doubling up a syllable of their name, such as Koko (Komaru) and Fufu (Toko). In the Japanese version of the game, Hiroko nicknames people using the "-cchi" suffix. * Despite the fact that she says in-game her age is a secret, a page in the artbook showing Hiroko's beta designs states that she is "approximately 36" years old. Considering her son's age, that means he was born to Hiroko when she was only around 14 years old. Navigation ru:Хироко Хагакурэ es:Hiroko Hagakure fr:Hiroko Hagakure pl:Hiroko Hagakure Category:Danganronpa Another Episode Characters Category:Hit List Targets Category:Alive Category:Killing Game Survivors Category:Maintenance: Article Revamp Category:Female